Magnetism
by Princess of Erotica
Summary: Karin receives a visit from an old teammate. [Sasuke.Karin]


My first SasuKarin fic! I've been a fan since Karin debuted in the manga. And after looking at lisimba gorgeous art, I've been inspired to write Sasuke and Karin smut. (I hope you like it, hun! You are a **blessing** to the SK fandom!) But that's just it—it's pure, raw smut. There's no plot or point other than to read about these two sexy characters fucking. Tagging naws13, sunakosaddiction, skmonth2015 and fuckyeahnaruhinasasukarin

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _Naruto_ nor am I affiliated with the series. The series belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Pierrot and VIZ Media. I don't work for those companies; I write for fun and for free.

 **Synopsis:** Karin receives a visit from an old teammate.

 **Warnings:** This one-shot will feature adultery, infidelity, cheating, whatever you wanna call it. No matter the synonym, a married Sasuke is going to fuck an unmarried Karin. And there won't be any amorous words exchanged between these two. So don't expect any romance or "I love yous". You've been warned. This version is edited for ff. net. Please visit my blog: fucknesha. tumblr. com to read the unedited version. Just delete the spaces.

* * *

 **Magnetism**

" _S_ - _S_ - _Sasuke_ …" His name breathily slithered from Karin's lips like a sensual caress on smooth skin. Her body shivered from his ministrations and gooseflesh speckled along her flesh. Her teeth clenched from the delicious feeling of him nibbling her sensitive earlobe. Electricity zipped along her nerves as she felt his warm breath tickling the outer shell of her ear, making her thighs quaver instantaneously. " _S_ - _S_ - _Sasuke_ …" her voice trembled as she called out to him again. "Please… This is so _wr_ - _wrong_ …"

And yet, it felt so _right_. And they both knew it.

Karin was helpless to fight off Sasuke's advances, however deep inside if she were honest with herself, she didn't want to.

Sasuke is married to his longtime sweetheart Sakura Haruno. He is the father of their daughter, Sarada Uchiha. An adorable little girl Karin delivered into this world and frequently sends gifts and pictures to. During a period of time before Sarada's birth, Karin became closer to Sakura and formed a lasting friendship. What Sakura would think, what she would _say_ if she knew Sasuke didn't return to his mission? Instead he was here at Orochimaru's hideout in the dead of night preparing to fuck Karin?

Logic and morality were cast aside with lust and desire replacing those offensive words. Her juicy, crimson lips trembled as a shaken, erotic moan escaped from them. " _Ohhh_ …"

Karin's hands lay flat on the surface of her desk with her body folded over, the heavy weight of Sasuke's warm body pressing her belly against the edge of the surface. Her scarlet eyes shifted to her left, barely looking over her shoulder as her former teammate trailed gentle kisses from the shell of her ear down to the curve of her neck. Karin bit back a moan when Sasuke's canines sank into her flesh. It wasn't enough to break the skin, but enough to leave a temporary bruise.

When he began to suck her pulse point, Karin's determination to remain quiet snapped in half. " _Ohh_ … _oh_ _S_ - _S_ - _Sasuke_ …!" She rubbed her thighs together, the friction of her motions created an erotic rhythm that caused her soaked panties to brush against her clit, stimulating her. Her heart dangerously raced as excitement filled her and her belly ached with the need to mate.

" _Shh_ …" he cooed sexily in her ear. "You don't want to wake Jugo and Suigetsu, do you?"

Alarmed at the thought of their comrades intruding on them doing something so indecent, Karin quickly shut her eyes and concentrated. Feeling out their chakras, she confirmed both Jugo and Suigetsu were asleep. Orochimaru was awake, but working in his laboratory. Breathless from the adrenaline flowing through her, Karin could only shake her head.

"Take me to your room," Sasuke commanded as he helped Karin stand.

Fully turning around to face the domineering brunet, Karin's brows furrowed into a frown. A scowl upturned her lips and she cut her crimson eyes at him. "Don't think you can just come in my lab, boss me around and then fuck me, Sasuke. You're in no position to order me around." Pushing past him, the red-haired beauty crossed her arms over her chest and huffed irritably. With her back facing him, she continued her tangent.

"What about your _wife_? What about your _family_? And why are you here with me instead of traveling on your mission, Sasuke?" She couldn't look at him as those questions raced from her. Sasuke would see how truly emotional she was over their fates. And she'll be damned if the man she loves witness how giving himself to another woman affected her. While she valued his contentment above hers, deep inside Karin wanted to _be_ Mrs. Uchiha. She wanted to bear his children and give him the family he cruelly lost. But Sasuke belonged to another woman, and Karin resigned herself to accept it, telling herself his happiness mattered. But didn't her happiness matter, too?

Facing him again, Karin's scowl deepened as she angrily peered at him through her glasses. "I have feelings, too. And I won't let you come in here and toy with them. Furthermore, I—" Her words were devoured with the feeling of Sasuke's lips sealing hers with a delectable kiss. A wanton mewl rumbled from deep within her throat when his fingers lightly stroked the shaved side of her head. Her scalp tingled deliciously under his feather touches, making her sigh gently.

Like always, Sasuke didn't provide an explanation; preferring to leave out peripheral nonsense that didn't matter. And his nonchalant façade didn't reveal how his former teammate's words affected him. He didn't visit her laboratory to receive a lecture on morals, virtuous behavior or his mission. He wanted to fuck. And he knew she did, too. It was pointless wasting valuable time. Once their lips parted, he repeated himself.

"Take me to your room. Karin."

She hated herself; truly she found herself loathsome and despicable. It didn't take much for the enigmatic brunet to turn her into putty. Relinquishing all of her heartbroken emotions and ignoring all the warnings about how decadent their situation is, Karin linked her fingers with Sasuke's. Without a word, she pulled him towards the direction of her bedroom.

* * *

The moment the bedroom door closed and the light turned on, Sasuke gathered his former teammate in his arm and pulled her body flush against his. Karin removed her glasses, circled an arm around his neck and cradled his chin with her free hand. She pulled his face towards hers for another one of his sinful kisses. Tongues meshing, breaths coalescing, their lips massaging; they sampled one another, relishing in the flavor of their heated lust.

Sasuke's arm cradled the small of her back, shoving her hips against his. He groaned into her mouth the moment their bodies collided, firmly pressing his hardness into the softness of her mound. Lowering his hand further, he gripped a soft cheek of her ass and lifted her slightly, rubbing himself against her.

"Oh, Sasuke…" Karin separated their lips and moaned sensually. She wrapped a thigh around his hip, opening herself to him and increased the motions of her hips as they dry-humped. "This feels so fucking _good_. God, you don't know what you're doing to me." Her panties were drenched and melded against her nether lips like a second skin. The soaked fabric clinging to her was sticky and uncomfortable, but Karin endured it. She continued to grind on him, wanting to feel his rigid dick in between her thighs.

He knew. Sasuke was more than cognizant of the way he was making her feel because the feeling was mutual. Each time their lower bodies touched it made him ache with a boiling need. The sweet smell of her skin, her fiery personality, her selfless way of loving him, he was fully enamored with Karin Uzumaki. He wasn't pristine and definitely no one's ideal of perfect. But Karin, despite all the crimes he committed, everything he's done including harming her, still she loved him. And how does he return her love? He married his teammate.

Tonight there won't be any amorous words exchanged between them. Tonight was all about lust; this moment was dedicated to two consenting adults releasing their passions and desires.

"Straddle me."

Karin's ears perked and her eyes gazed curiously at the neo-Sanin. "What?"

"Wrap both of your legs around me."

A coy smile stretched Karin's lips and she looked away momentarily, contemplating whether she should adhere to Sasuke's demand. She looked into his visible eye, the other one covered by his long, dark strands. Lowering her thigh from his hip, Karin took a few steps back before jumping, mounting her lover, locking her ankles around his back and circling her wrists around his neck.

Sasuke grunted in annoyance although a humorous smirk slid across his lips. Taking a few steps back to adjust to her weight, he lowered his hand to her ass, holding her close to his body.

Clumsily Sasuke carried Karin towards her bed and along the way she tossed her glasses. He waddled near her bed, trying his best to balance her weight with one arm. Not that she was heavy, but carrying her with one arm proved awkward. Listening to her cute, feminine giggles gave him a euphoric high and sent electric jolts of desire straight to his groin, hardening him more.

Together they landed haphazardly on the bed with Karin on top and more of her chuckles filling the air. Her scarlet eyes gazed at his devilishly handsome face and she nibbled her lower lip, suppressing her sensual groan from perusing his visage.

Pinning his shoulders to the mattress, the red-haired seductress lowered her face to his and extended her tongue. She licked from his strong, taut jaw to the indentation of his smooth cheek, tasting the salty uniqueness of his skin and leaving a thin coat of warm saliva in its trail. Listening to Sasuke's erotic grunts of pleasure and feeling him underneath her, grinding and rubbing his hardness in the apex of her thighs encouraged her to continue.

Karin licked the side of his face again as she lifted and smashed her groin against his. Together their bodies rocked until the mattress shook violently under their weight. She released another deep, lascivious mewl when Sasuke's fingers dug in the cheeks of her ass.

Puckering her lips together, Karin sensually blew the side of Sasuke's face just moments ago where she licked, cooling his skin instantly.

Sitting up fully on his hips, Karin slowly loosened her tie and rotated her pelvis in his. Sliding the loose garment from the collar of her shirt, she lowered her lids at Sasuke and jokingly asked as she pretended to think, "Hmm… should I tie you up or not?"

Sasuke grunted in response and kept grinding his hips against hers, his blunt nails digging more deeply into her backside.

Softly chuckling, she decided against it. "Nah. It wouldn't be a good idea. I want to feel you holding me, rubbing me," her voice lowered decibels, "caressing me."

The brunet kept silent, keeping his eye locked with her crimson stare.

Tossing the tie on the floor, Karin began to unbutton her shirt, putting on a sensual strip show for her lover.

Slowly, lethargically her deft fingers unfastened each button until her shirt was undone. Taking her time and never breaking her gaze from him, Karin pulled the sleeves of her shirt from her arms one-by-one until the article of clothing was free from her body.

A dark brow furrowed questioningly when Sasuke noticed the confidence on Karin's face suddenly vanished. A light pink blush tinged her cheeks and she broke their eye contact, looking at the surroundings of her bedroom; anything to avoid looking at him. Her salacious hip movements on his groin ceased and she crossed her arms over her chest and clutched her shoulders, vainly trying to cover her body.

 _I see_. _She's insecure about those scars_. Sasuke mentally surmised.

A plethora of bite marks littered over Karin's arms and upper torso. For many years endless people sucked her chakra to sustain their lives. And it was at the expense of her lovely, pale skin becoming permanently bruised. And right now when she finally had the man she loves with her, her anxieties fester because she doesn't want him to see her like this. Tarnished. Tainted. Ugly. She felt repugnant and somewhere in the deep recesses of her mind, she believed Sasuke saw her as unattractive, too.

Extending his arm and grabbing one of her wrists, Sasuke pulled Karin's right arm from her chest and lowered it to her side. He repeated his actions with her left arm, although he struggled for a bit because she was adamant about keeping it over her chest. He tugged relentlessly until her black bra was exposed to him. His lone eye settled on the dark burgundy scar imprinted just over her left breast. Everything finally began to make sense to the wanderer. It wasn't the bite marks that made Karin insecure; it was permanent blemish over her heart that caused her current anxiety.

Her scarlet eyes continued to roam everywhere around the room, looking at everything except him. And he couldn't blame her. So many years ago Sasuke fought with a Leaf Village elder and leader of the ANBU Foundation, Danzo. During that time Karin assisted as Sasuke's support and for her healing prowess. Immediately after healing Sasuke Danzo captured her and held her hostage. Sasuke vividly remembered seeing her tears behind her frames as she violently cried out for him to help her. And Sasuke? What does he do to assist her? He pierced a Chidori blade through Danzo's heart—through Karin. Shortly afterwards, he tried to kill her when she didn't perish in the initial attack. Then he abandoned her and she became a prisoner of the Leaf Village.

Sasuke's heart filled with regret and he felt his abdomen contract as emotion washed over him. Will he ever forgive himself for his past sins? He repeated his words when they met again to fight in the Fourth Great Ninja War. Although she forgave him, his heart is still heavy with shame from all the crimes he committed in the past.

"I'm sorry, Karin."

Karin's eyes settled on Sasuke's face again and she noticed the way his jaw hardened and the lingering emotion behind his single eye. She didn't want to relive the past, even if that scar is a physical reminder of what he did to her. Tonight was about the present, not conjuring old ghosts.

Rolling her eyes and sighing, she replied, "That was a long time ago, Sasuke. Just forget about it."

"Fine with me." The sodden moment now vanished; Sasuke eyed the final piece of clothing covering her upper body and smirked at the petite curves of her breasts lifted from the lingerie.

"Don't conceal your body from me," he told her simply before reaching forward to cup a small mound of flesh. "I want to see it all." He lowered his arm again, resting it at his side.

A gentle smile curved her lips and she nodded in response. Still apprehensive about her appearance, Karin mentally shrugged the worries away and continued. Reaching behind her, she slowly unclasped her bra and removed the straps from her shoulders.

After tossing the bra over the bed, Karin placed her arms at her sides, fully exposing her chest to Sasuke. She tried to prevent the oncoming blush from rising on her face, but it was fruitless. Her cheeks were as red as her hair and she nibbled her lip and balled her fists at her sides to ebb her anxiety.

Sasuke focused all of his attention on his lover's chest. He took in the sight of her small breasts, a few bite marks peppered along the flesh. Her areolas were large, tan in color and her nipples erect, ready to be fondled, kissed, sucked.

She reached for his hand and placed it over her breast, cupping his hand with her palm. Squeezing his fingers around her sensitive flesh, she gently moaned when he tweaked and pulled her nipple, arousing her.

An impish grin stretched his lips and his onyx gaze intensely bore into hers before saying, "Undress me."

With a naughty smirk Karin let go of Sasuke's arm. She stood on the bed, her feet on either side of his legs. Slowly, carefully she removed her sandals, followed by her shorts, then her soaked, sticky panties. Her eyes were glued to Sasuke's face, examining every movement of his jaw, to his dark brow raised approvingly when he took in the full sight of her nude body.

His lone eye settled on her crotch, admiring the soft, crimson curls covering her pussy. He noticed the way her nectar sluiced down her thighs, a sure sign of her excitement. Her natural smell permeated the air and Sasuke inhaled her scent deeply. A lenient smile curved his lips before he exhaled saying, "I see red is your color."

Waddling on the bed until she stood directly above his face, Karin reached in between her legs and spread open the dark purple lips of her sex. Making sure the neo-Sanin had a full view of her wetness, she said with a playful smirk adorning her face, "You see pink is my color, too."

Sasuke returned her smirk with one of his own. "Indeed it is."

She waddled backwards on the bed until she stood over his hips. Lowering her body on her knees, Karin reached for the tie that secured his cloak around his neck. "I've been waiting forever for this moment, Sasuke," she told him as she gradually undressed him. "You better not disappoint me. Or I'll tell your wife."

"Heh," the brunet lightly snorted. "If you don't make my time worth my while, then I'm going to tell _my_ wife."

"Neither of our times will be wasted, Sasuke." She unbuttoned and removed his vest, followed by his shirt and belt. Unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, Karin reached inside and cupped his hardness through his boxers. Sliding her hand past the hole, she circled her fingers around his girth and malevolently grinned when he hissed from her touch.

She slowly pumped him from the base where she felt his coiled hairs tickling the side of her palm, to the head where warm fluid already oozed from the tip, staining her fingers. Squeezing him until she felt her painted nails digging in her palm, she told him in a voice laced with dark levity, "So I guess we have nothing to tell Sakura."

* * *

Karin's energy was spent, completely depleted as she fully collapsed on top of Sasuke. Her honey pooled from the center of her thighs, fully saturating his now flaccid dick that rested inside her. Her heart raced endlessly and she breathed heavily to catch her breath. "Damn," she whispered tiredly as a smile stretched her lips. She rested her head on his chest, circled her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. Taking comfort being in his arms like this, she knew she would have a snowball's chance in hell to enjoy this moment again, so she wanted to savor it.

Sasuke loosened his grip on her hair and gently caressed the thick, red strands. He quietly stared at the ceiling, reflecting what he and his former teammate just did.

He committed adultery. He visited Karin for that very purpose. And while a better man would feel remorse over engaging in such a decadent act, Sasuke felt… nonchalant. Detached. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the time he spent with Karin, Sasuke merely found it interesting he wasn't upset about sleeping with another woman.

The wanderer made an oath to his wife Sakura to always be monogamous and faithful, and yet he managed to break that promise. It was another sin to add to the already long list of crimes he committed. For a brief moment, Sasuke wondered what Sakura was doing at this very moment. And as soon as the thought entered his mind, like a flickering candle, the light of his wife disappeared.

Looking down at Karin who lay asleep on his chest, Sasuke gave himself a few more minutes to relish in the feel of her body resting comfortably against his. He felt the gentle palpitations of her heart beating against his chest and her back rose and fell with every breath she took. Even with bite marks marring her arms and upper torso, and the damned wound just over her heart, to him she was fucking breathtaking.

They had more in common than he cared to admit. Both were physically and mentally scarred from events in their past. Their families lost, tragically gone because of the horrors of the ninja system which left them orphaned. They were taken under Orochimaru's wing and were subjects of his cruel experiments. Once free of the Sanin's rule, together they bonded and created more chaos in the shinobi world. And strangely enough, to him that's what made her beautiful; the sins they share and their near-identical pasts; she's the only woman to fully understand him.

The sounds of light snoring filled the atmosphere and Sasuke knew his time to leave has arrived. As gently as he could, he slipped out of Karin's embrace and rose from the bed to dress himself.

Once fully clothed, he looked over his shoulder at her sleeping form one final time and exited her bedroom without uttering a word.

* * *

The following morning before sunrise, Karin's eyes fluttered open and she sighed heavily after deeply inhaling the inebriating scent of Sasuke lingering in her sheets. She could never get enough of his natural aroma, and smelling his scent from her bed caused a light stirring in the pit of her belly.

Warding off the feelings of arousal, she rose from her pillow and stretched her arms above her head, indifferent to her nudity. There wasn't a point to feel around her mattress for the perplexing neo-Sanin because she knew he wasn't there. His chakra was gone, long gone. Karin deduced Sasuke must've disappeared quite some time ago, perhaps moments after she fell asleep cradled in his arm.

Turning on her bedside lamp, the red-haired beauty's hypothesis proved correct when she looked on the floor and noticed Sasuke's clothes were missing. Swallowing the hurt she felt after allowing herself to be used for his— _their_ —pleasure, Karin entered her adjoining bathroom to prepare for the morning. Sasuke vanishing wasn't anything she predicted; she knew he had to leave. Nevertheless, knowing he was going to leave after their night of shared passion didn't quell the ache in her heart.

Stepping into her warm shower after choking back her sobs, Karin finally allowed the tears to cascade down her face. Her salty tears mixed with the rivulets of the water from the showerhead sluicing down her skin.

Freshly dressed with her frames over her eyes and makeup impeccably applied, Karin exited her bedroom to meet with Orochimaru in his laboratory. Another orphaned specimen was found and captured and the legendary Sanin wanted to perform experiments on him. As Orochimaru's lead scientist, it was Karin's duty to assist her predecessor. Once upon a time the mere thought of operating on a live human disgusted her. However after years of performing countless procedures on numerous specimens, Karin became stoic and the experiments simply became another obligation, part of a hackneyed routine.

As she walked down the corridor, she was greeted by her other teammate, Suigetsu.

"Yo." He casually leaned against the wall and waved at her.

Inhaling a few sniffs of his natural smell, Karin lifted her chin in disgust and rolled her eyes at him, "Morning, Suigetsu." She walked past him to meet with Orochimaru, but halted her steps when she heard his next words.

"Ya know, ya an' Sasuke should be more quieter next time ya guys wanna knock boots. I didn't get a wink sleep because of your incessan' screamin'."

Karin whipped her head around and her eyes widened in mortification. She narrowed her ruby orbs at his all-knowing, sharp, toothy grin. Clenching her teeth in anger, she balled her fist at him and growled, " _What'd you say_ , _Suigetsu_?"

"Hey, hey now!" the water shinobi took a few steps back and held up his palms in surrender as Karin took menacing steps towards him. "I'm jus' givin' ya some friendly advice!"

"Oh, yeah?" Karin lifted her brow and continued to advance towards him. "How about I give you a friendly punch, asshole?"

Quickly Suigetsu stepped out of the way before Karin's fist could land on him. "Hey, hey! I saw Sasuke before he left an' he wanted me to give ya somethin'."

Righting herself after stumbling from her missed punch, Karin lowered her fist. The scientist studied Suigetsu's countenance and sensed his chakra to see if he was lying. His chakra wasn't muddled and his expression remained serious, so she knew he was telling the truth. "Alright, Dick-For-Brains. What is it?"

There was a naughty glint in his violet eyes as he smirked playfully at his teammate. Suigetsu stuffed his hands in his pockets and drawled out, "Is tha' any way to ask someone for a favor? I'll give it to ya if ya be nice an' say the magic word."

Extending her hand, Karin cut her eyes at him and rudely spat, " _Now_."

"Tch. Whadda pain. Some people never change." Shaking his head at her antics, Suigetsu retrieved a small scroll from his pocket and tossed it to Karin, who caught it in both palms. Before walking away, he told her, "Sasuke's so archaic. Next time ya see 'im, tell 'im it's a new era an' technology's prevalen'. It wouldn't hurt to inves' in a cell phone. See ya."

Karin waited until she could no longer hear Suigetsu's footsteps or sense his chakra close by before opening the scroll. Reading his immaculate, yet jagged script— _probably written with a quill pen_ , she mentally surmised humorously—Karin smiled, and then laughed at Sasuke's message.

 _Next time I'll let you tie me up_.

He still didn't express how he felt, that much Karin expected. And no promises exactly when he'll see her again. Just a simple statement ensuring they'll definitely share another intimate moment in the future. Funny enough, she no longer was miffed or angry. Karin accepted their situation for what it is; she'll never truly be his, but because their hearts are connected (considering their strange union) they'll never part, either.

Stuffing the scroll in the pocket of her shorts, Karin continued journeying to Orochimaru's laboratory. She wasn't going to wait for Sasuke like an abandoned pet; she still has a life to live. And because of her unconditional love for him, she'll welcome him back with open arms… and _legs_ whenever they meet again.

Most people would say she deserves better, but Karin gave her heart to the lone wanderer a long time ago. For her, there was no one else except Sasuke Uchiha. No matter their circumstances.

"Love is indeed a funny thing," she told herself just before entering her mentor's laboratory.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed my first SasuKarin. Writing kissing scenes are formidable. I truly despise writing them. And my apologies if the characterization's off. It was never my strongest suit. I wanted to give something of a realistic view of how it is to be the other woman. This was supposed to be longer but I had to cut it short. This fic's already more than 5,000 words.


End file.
